


Fae-mily Connections

by rei_c



Series: Mashups and Crossovers [11]
Category: Lost Girl (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fae Magic, Gen, Magic, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Stiles goes to visit his cousin, Kenzi. He's not expecting her roommate and friends to be, well, who they are.Or, rather,whatthey are.
Relationships: Kenzi (Lost Girl) & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mashups and Crossovers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489115
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	Fae-mily Connections

Stiles digs his heels in and stops as soon as he sees the welcoming committee. Kenzi, pulled back by dint of their linked hands, careens backwards and crashes into Stiles with a muttered, "Oof!" 

"You didn't tell me you were --," Stiles starts to say, before he turns his attention to the three standing in Kenzi's living room. "She knows, right?" 

The one in the middle, the succubus, tilts her head, gives Stiles a careful smile even as the valkyrie and the wolf straighten up from where they'd been lounging, ready to prowl or attack or kill. "Knows?" the succubus asks.

Kenzi scoffs, elbows Stiles lightly. "Tamsin, valkyrie; Dyson, wolf; Bo, succubus. Yeah, Stiles, I know. How the hell did _you_ know?" 

Stiles relaxes just a little, ruffles Kenzi's hair. She squawks and smacks at him, dances away laughing. "My mate and best friend are in the car. Wolf and banshee. I guess it shouldn't surprise me; all of us are like beacons to the supernatural." He hums, eyes tracing over the three fae, and adds, "I wasn't expecting you to have the draw even without your magic being activated." The room goes quiet. Stiles frowns, opens his mouth then closes it again, looking at the three fae again before turning his attention back to his cousin. "You didn't _know_? You spend more time in the Blood King's presence than any human since _ever_ and you don't _know_?"

"Know what?" the wolf -- Dyson -- asks. He has his chin lifted, nostrils flaring; Stiles knows the signs of a wolf scenting its environment and he sees the sudden caution in Dyson's stance when a smiles blooms wide across Stiles' face. 

"The Malikovs are special," Stiles says. He releases the block on his scent, on his magic, and resists the urge to laugh as Dyson recoils, as the valkyrie bares her teeth and the succubus sways, eyes turning vibrantly blue with all the energy circling through the air. "I mean, what else would you expect when our line descends from Grandfather Frost?" 

Kenzi stares, says, sounding strangled, "_What_?" 

Stiles reaches out, cards Kenzi's hair through his fingers. "We all have magic," he says. "Those who only get a trickle have the common gifts: clairvoyance, precognition, little parlour tricks. But those of us who inherited more, who inherited the most? We have to be unlocked." 

"Grandfather Frost," the valkyrie says. "But that's -- you're descended from the Never-Never?"

The chill emanating out from Stiles is harsh, cruel, and yet Kenzi leans into it. "Bring in your friends," she says. "We -- this might take a while." 

Stiles tilts his head back and howls. Another howl -- deeper, more vicious -- echoes back a moment later. Stiles grins, wide and dark, and he pulls Kenzi in close, rubs his cheek on the top of her head. "Buckle up," he murmurs. 

Kenzi grins. "Dork," she says.


End file.
